


Rage and serenity (fanart)

by Eloriee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrazioni per la fanfiction <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5396246/chapters/12465665">Rage and serenity</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex">Coffeegirl_Alex</a>.<br/>Chiaroscuro a matita con successiva elaborazione grafica. </p><p>Illustrations for the Italian story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5396246/chapters/12465665">Rage and serenity</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex">Coffeegirl_Alex</a>.<br/>Media: Smooth paper and pencils, plus some PSP</p><p>Partecipa seconda edizione del <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffeegirl_Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rage & Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396246) by [Coffeegirl_Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex), [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee). 



> Ho una cotta mostruosa per questo pairing, è stato un piacere poterli disegnare! Ringrazio Alex per averli scritti, regalandoci anche la prima "non Sterek" del nostro BB (donna coraggiosa!!!)

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E abbiamo finito! Un grazie gigantesco a tutti coloro che hanno voluto lasciare un segno del proprio passaggio... ci ho sputato il sangue su questi disegni, ogni commento è tesoro ♥


End file.
